TCBG  Der Biss der silbernen Schlange
by MagicTKKG
Summary: Harry Potter x TKKG        Heute ist der letzte Tag vor den herbstferien. Tim freut sich schon darauf zu seiner Mutti zu fahren, die in einem weit entfernten Dorff wohnt. Doch während seiner täglichen Morgensportstunde passiert plötzlich etwas seltsames.
1. Charaktere & Intro

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören JK Rowling, bzw. Stefan Wolff

TCBG – Der Biss der silbernen Schlange

Tim Car-Sten (16)

Tim stammt aus einer Muggelfamilie. Sein Vater starb als er ein Baby war und seine Mutter hat ihn ganz alleine aufgezogen! Tim liebt seine Mutter über alles, denn sie rackert sich hart ab, um das Schulgeld für Hogwarts zu bezahlen.

Tim ist sehr sportlich und immer braungebrannt! Auch im Winter. Tim ist außerdem Klassenbester, Klassenschwarm und Kapitän aller Quidditchmannschaften (Einsetzbar in allen Positionen, außerdem hat er einen Rennbesen) von Hogwarts (außer Slytherin, denn zu einem Slytherin würde sich Tim niemals herablassen). Er ist außerdem Ehrenmitglied in allen Duellierclubs (außer Slytherin) – denn Tim kann nicht Champion der Clubs sein, dann würde ihn niemals jemand besiegen können – und Ehrenmitglied im Zaubertrankclub mit der Auszeichnung für vorbildliches Brauen.

Tim ist heimlich in Gaby verliebt, aber das würde er nie zugeben! Zu Gabys Eltern, besonders zu Kommissar Ringer hat er ein sehr gutes Verhältnis, wie eigentlich zu jedem anderen Menschen (abgesehen von Slytherins und Verbrechern) auch.

Carl Fourstone (16)

Carl auch die Bibliothek genannt ist unglaublich schlau. Natürlich nicht so schlau wie Tim, aber er kennt einfach sämtliche Wikipediaartikel. Natürlich kennt er sie nicht wirklich, denn Carl kommt aus einer Zaubererfamilie (den Fourstones) und kennt kein Internet. Er hat alles ganz altmodisch in Büchern nachgelesen. Er wohnt aber nicht in Hogwarts, sondern ist ein externer! Jeden morgen radelt er auf seinem Holzesel (Besen) aus Hogsmead, wo er in einer alten Villa lebt, zur Schule. Ansonsten kann man nicht viel über Carl sagen, denn er ist eigentlich sehr unscheinbar und trägt eine Brille... Der typische Bücherwurm eben! Außerdem haben seine Eltern, berühmte Forscher in der Zaubererwelt, den Stein der Weisen erfunden und bereits vier davon produziert. Sie sind 800 Jahre alt, aber trotzdem sehr freundlich zu Carls Freunden. Besonders Tim haben sie in ihr Herz geschlossen.

Willy „Ball" Sourish (15)

Willy kommt zwar auch aus dem Millionendorf Hogsmeade, aber er wohnt trotzdem in Hogwarts. Willy ist als einziger des berühmten TCBG-Quarttets in Hufflepuff. Er ist zwar ein treuer und guter Freund, aber er kann sich in keinster Weise mit Tims Mut messen. Er lebt trotzdem mit Tim im Eagle Cluster (Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor), da kein Platz mehr im Hufflepuff Raum war und Tim sich selbstlos aufgeopfert hat und Willy in seinem Einzelzimmer (was er hat, weil er so ein herausragender Schüler ist) aufgenommen hat. Eigentlich nervt Willy Tim sehr oft, denn Willy ist einfach nur verfressen. Seine Eltern sind die Besitzer des Honigtopfes und schicken ihm mindestens dreimal täglich per Eulenpost ein Fresspaket. Willy ist im übrigen auch einfach nur fett, aber seine Freunde mögen ihn trotzdem, auch wenn sie ihn hin und wieder mal mit ihren Streichen aufziehen. Weil er so fett ist, hat er den Spitznamen „Ball" bekommen. Ansonsten kann man über Willy nur sagen, dass er unglaublich schlechte Noten hat und genauso unsportlich ist, wie Tim sportlich ist. Außerdem ist er sehr reich, was aber zwar nie raushängen lässt, aber was bestimmt einer der Hauptgründe ist, wieso die anderen ihn mögen. Willy ist nämlich auch immer sehr spendabel.

Gaby Ringer

Gaby ist das einzige Mädchen des Quartetts und eindeutig das Schönste von ganz Hogwarts, ach was, von der ganzen Welt. Gaby lebt wie Carl in Hogsmeade und ihr Vater, Kommissar Ringer arbeitet im Zaubereiministerium in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung und ist in allen Dezernaten dort beschäftigt. Ihre Mutter besitzt die „Drei Besen", ein Café (keine Kneipe, denn in solchen Spelunken treiben sich nur Slytherins und Gangster herum) und ist Muggel.

Gaby ist wie gesagt wunderschön und deswegen muss sie immer auf die Besen aufpassen, wenn die Jungs (also Tim) Abenteuer erleben. Das kann sie aber wirklich gut. Sie ist natürlich auch sehr clever, aber nicht so clever wie Tim versteht sich. Nur in Wahrsagen hat sie eine 1+ während Tim nur eine 1 hat, aber Wahrsagen, so findet er, ist sowieso Zeitverschwendung.


	2. Ein sehr mysteriöser Morgen

Es war der letzte Tag vor den Herbstferien, es regnete in Strömen und die Blätter warfen langsam ihr Laub ab. Die meisten Schüler saßen in den gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsräumen vor den flackernden Kaminen, doch Tim war nicht wie die meisten. Seine außerordentlich gut aussehende Erscheinung wurde nur noch von seinem klugen Geist, seiner Sportlichkeit und seinem Sinn für Gerechtigkeit übertroffen. An diesem Nachmittag war er mit seinem Feuerblitz 5000 (der beste Rennbesen, den es zurzeit gab und den er sich mühsam durch die Verhaftung von 5 Verbrechern der Liste ‚Englands most wanted' erarbeitet hatte) zum Quidditchfeld hinuntergelaufen, dem Regen trotzend und hatte 5 Stunden lang die kompliziertesten Flugmanöver aller Zeiten geübt. Jetzt drehte er eine letzte Runde und ließ seinen Blick über das Stadion schweifen: Durch die dicken Regentropfen sah er plötzlich einen hellen schimmernden Fleck. Als er näher heranflog, erkannte er, dass dieses Strahlen von den goldenen Haaren seiner Freundin stammte, Gaby Ringer. Gaby war das schönste Mädchen der ganzen Welt. Sie lebte Hogsmeade- dem nahen Millionendorf, das ungefähr 20 Trablaufminuten vom Internat entfernt war. Ihr Vater, Kommissar Ringer arbeitete im Zaubereiministerium in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Er war in allen Dezernaten dort beschäftigt. Ihre Mutter- eine Muggel- besaß die „Drei Besen", ein Feinkostcafé, in das nur gute, nette und ehrliche Leute gingen (also jeder außer Slytherins und Verbrecher). Sie war natürlich auch sehr clever, aber nicht so clever wie Tim versteht sich. Nur in Wahrsagen hatte sie eine 1+ während Tim nur eine 1 hatte, aber Wahrsagen, so fand er, ist sowieso Zeitverschwendung. Neben Gaby saß ein hagerer Junge mit einer Nickelbrille auf der Nase, die er jetzt aufgeregt an seinem Jackenärmel putzte. Seine Brille beschlug nämlich immer, wenn etwas aufregendes passierte und die Tatsache Tim zu sehen, war natürlich das Aufregendste, was überhaupt geschehen konnte. Bei diesem Jungen handelte es sich um Carl- auch die Bibliothek genannt- Er war unglaublich schlau. Natürlich nicht so schlau wie Tim, aber er kannte einfach sämtliche Wikipediaartikel auswendig. Natürlich kannte er sie nicht wirklich, denn Carl kam aus einer Zaubererfamilie (den Fourstones) und kannte kein Internet. Er hatte alles ganz altmodisch aus Büchern auswendig gelernt. Er wohnte aber nicht in Hogwarts, sondern war- genauso wie Gaby- ein Externer! Jeden morgen radelte er auf seinem Holzesel (Besen: ein alter schmuddeliger Streberwisch 7) aus Hogsmead, wo er in einer alten Villa lebt, zur Schule. Ansonsten konnte man nicht viel über Carl sagen, denn er war eigentlich sehr unscheinbar... Der typische Bücherwurm eben! Außerdem hatten seine Eltern, berühmte Forscher in der Zaubererwelt, den Stein der Weisen erfunden und bereits vier davon produziert. Sie waren 800 Jahre alt, aber trotzdem sehr freundlich zu Carls Freunden. Besonders Tim hatten sie in ihr Herz geschlossen, ebenso wie die Ringers.

In der Sitzreihe hinter Karl lag ein großer Fleischiger Haufen, der seltsame Geräusche von sich gab: er schnarchte (Eine Tätigkeit, die Tim niemals passieren würde!) Das war Willy Sourish. Willy kam zwar auch aus dem Millionendorf, aber er wohnt trotzdem in Hogwarts, weil Tim auch dort war und mit ihm war alles direkt viel lustiger und spannender. Willy war als einziger des berühmten TCBG-Quarttets in Hufflepuff. Er war zwar ein treuer und guter Freund, aber er konnte sich in keinster Weise mit Tims Mut messen. Er lebte trotzdem mit Tim im Eagle Cluster (Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor), da kein Platz mehr im Hufflepuff Raum war und Tim sich selbstlos aufgeopfert hatte und Willy in seinem Einzelzimmer (was er hat, weil er so ein herausragender Schüler ist) aufnahm. Eigentlich nervte Willy Tim sehr oft, denn Willy war einfach nur verfressen. Seine Eltern -die Besitzer des Honigtopfes- schickten ihm mindestens dreimal täglich per Eulenpost ein Fresspaket. Willy war im übrigen auch einfach nur fett, aber seine Freunde mochten ihn trotzdem, auch wenn sie ihn hin und wieder mal mit ihren Streichen aufziehen. Ansonsten hatte Willy unglaublich schlechte Noten und war genauso unsportlich ist, wie Tim sportlich war. Außerdem war er sehr reich, was aber zwar nie raushängen ließ, aber was bestimmt einer der Hauptgründe war, wieso die anderen ihn mochten. Willy war nämlich auch immer sehr spendabel.

Tim flog einen Salto, worauf seinen (wachen) Freunden ein bewunderndes „Ohhhhh!" entwich und landete elegant vor Gaby.

„Hallo Klaue!", sagte er zu seiner Freundin. Gaby wurde häufig „Klaue" genannt, denn sie war sehr tierlieb und hatte eine schwarz-weiß gefleckte Cockereule namens Oscar und Oscar gab gerne „Klaue". Auch jetzt war Oscar dabei, Gaby führte ihn immer an einer Leine mit sich. Oscar mochte Tim sehr und schlug aufgeregt mit den Flügeln, damit er auch etwas von seiner Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Tim streichelte gönnerhaft den Kopf der Eule und wandte sich dann an Willy.

„Hey Ball! Wach auf!"

Ball grunzte und schlug widerwillig die Augen auf.

„Wasnlos?", nuschelte er. Er nuschelte, weil der den Mund bereits, oder immer noch mit Schokolade vollgestopft hatte. Willy aß immer, sogar wenn er schlief, deswegen war er auch so dick.

„Ach nichts, ich wollte dich nur aufwecken! Dann verbrennst du wenigstens ein paar Kalorien!"

Gaby und Carl lachten und auch Ball musste mitlachen. Tim war einfach zu lustig."Als gabsy glockenhelles lachen erklang wurde Tim rot. Sie sah einfach so bezaubernd aus, denn sie trug eine weiße hose und eine rot gestreifte bluse. ihre taufrischen wangen leuchteten zart rose, während sie rtim einen blick aus ihren kornblumenblaune augen zuwarf"

Früher wurde er einmal Tarzan genannt, weil er so athletisch und gutaussehend war, aber dann hatten die Slytherins rausgefunden, dass Tarzan die Figur aus einem Muggelfilm war und hatten Tim damit furchtbar aufgezogen. Ständig hatten sie Affengeräusche gemacht, wenn er vorbeigegangen war. Tim hatte letztendlich 20 von ihnen krankenhausreif schlagen müssen, damit sie aufhörten. Eigentlich verabscheute er Gewalt, aber wenn es für eine gute Sache war, war er bereit sie selbstlos einzusetzen. Da Tim – aus reiner Notwehr natürlich – auch schon einige Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte, hatte er ausversehen auch schon diverse Horkruxe erzeugt, die er alle an einem dicken Schlüsselbund mit sich trug. Er hatte die Horkruxe auschließlich in Gegenstände verbannt, die ihm bei seinen Abenteuern nutzen konnte. Zum Beispiel hingen Messer, Baseballschläger und Eisenstangen daran, aber auch sein schwarzer Judogürtel – man wusste ja nie wozu man ihn braucht. Den schwarzen Gurt hatte Tim schon mit 6 gemacht, obwohl man ihn eigentlich erst mit 18 machen darf, aber da er so gut in Judo war, wurde für ihn eine Ausnahme gemacht. Tim hatte, als er noch bei seiner Mutter war, in einem Judoclub trainiert, doch seit er in Hogwarts war konnte er nur noch 18-35 mal die Woche im Raum der Wünsche trainieren. Doch Tim hatte ja eben auch noch viele andere wichtige Verpflichtungen, da musste das Training eben manchmal etwas zurückstehen.

Gaby, Carl und Ball hatten sich mittlerweile von ihrem Lachanfall erholt und Tim beschloss, dass es Zeit war zum Mittagessen zu gehen.

Als die Freunde in der großen Halle ankamen, begegneten ihnen viele bewundernde Blicke, die wohl hauptsächlich auf Tim und Gaby zurückzuführen waren. Obwohl Tim natürlich noch ein bisschen mehr bewundert wurde als Gabi, denn schließlich war er Kapitän aller Quidditch-Mannschaften und Ehrenmitglied in allen Duellierclubs und...

Tim wurde in seinem Gedankengang unterbrochen, als er von einem hageren, missmutig dreinblickenden Slytherin angerempelt wurde.

Edgar Evilman blitzte ihn böse an.

„Pass bloß auf wo du hinrennst, oder ich breche dir sämtliche Knochen in deinem Leib!", fauchte Tim den böse aussehenden Mitschüler an. Tim verabscheute Gewalt, aber wenn es um die Gerechtigkeit ging, dann war er bereit es auf sich zu nehmen, jemand anderen zu verprügeln. Edgar, der ein spitzes, blasses Gesicht, rote Haare, Sommersprossen, eine Narbe auf der Wange, tief in den Höhlen liegende Augen, einen schmalen Mund, gelbe Zähne und Segelohren hatte starrte Tim hasserfüllt an. Doch er traute sich nicht dem Großmeister aller Zauberkampfsportarten zu widersprechen.

Tim hatte diesem Kerl noch nie getraut. Gerüchten zufolge war er schonmal in einer Kneipe gesehen worden und hatte sogar ein Biermixgetränk mit 0,5% Alkohol getrunken. Und von seinem Vater Erwin hörte man auch nichts besseres. Tim schüttelte den Kopf und wunderte sich darüber, dass es trotz seiner glorreichen Existenz noch so verlotterte Gestalten gab.

Sie ließen sich an Tims Ehrenplatz am Gryffindortisch nieder, und auch Ball durfte sich dorthin setzen, denn dank Tim und dem geldreichen Einfluss seiner Eltern hatte er Sonderrechte in Hogwarts.

Tim nahm sich drei Erbsen und fühlte sich direkt gestärkt durch die Vitamine.

Ball nam gar kein Gemüse, sondern aß nur Fleisch und von dem Fleisch auch nur den Fettrand und er schöpfte sich extra viele Fettaugen aus der Soße und trank sie aus einem Becher. Außerdem legte er sich Schokolade auf den Fettrand von seinem Fleisch und warete solange bis sie geschmolzen war und hatte deswegen bald das ganze Gesicht mit Soße und Schokolade verschmiert. Was Gaby und Carl aßen interessierte Tim nicht, er wollte nur Ball nochmal aufziehen.

„Ball, du frisst wie ein Schwein und siehst auch so aus! Wenn du nicht bald etwas abnimmst, klappt bald jeder Holzesel unter dir zusammen."

„Macht nichts!", schmatzte Ball. „Ich hab sowieso schon eine Sonderanfertigung! Meine Eltern können sowas bezahlen. Ein Dickmannbesen Nr.80."

Gaby verzog angewidert das Gesicht, lachte aber über Tims Kommentar.

Tim beschloss seinen Mitschülern noch kurz eine Probe seiner brillianten Sportlichkeit preiszugeben und machte einen Salto vom Ende der Halle bis zur Tür. Der Ganze Saal klatsche (bis auf Slytherin), und die Freunde (außer Willy, der aß noch) gingen in Tims Schlafsaal um ihm beim packen zu helfen.

Als sie in der Bude angekommen waren gab es allerdings nicht mehr allzuviel zu tun, denn Tim war die Ordentlichkeit in Person und faltete jede Unterhose und jedes Paar Socken immer sofort in seinen Koffer, wenn die Hauselfen sie gewaschen hatten. Deswegen beschlossen sie wieder zu gehen, um nach Willy zu sehen, der der Meinung aller nach, sowieso noch essen würde. Außerdem lag auf Willy Bett ein riesiger Müllhaufen aus gebrauchten Süßigkeitenpapieren und das Trio war davon angeekelt.

Als sie den Flur im Siebten Stock entlang gingen, der zur großen Halle führte fiel Tim etwas auf. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Er gebot seinen Freunden Einhalt, die sofort stehen blieben. Mit seinen Adleraugen schaute er sich um. Dort auf dem Boden, da lag etwas. Mit einem Hechtsprung war Tim bei dem Gegenstand und sah, dass es ein Amulett war.

„Verdächtig!", dachte er. „Wieso sollte jemand ein so wertvoll aussehendes Amulett hier einfach so herumliegen lassen?"


	3. Verdächtige Zeichen

An diesem Nachmittag hatten das Quartett Zauberkunst (das fach, bei dem Professor Flittwick unterrichtete- ein kleiner, gnomähnlicher Lehrer, den Tim schon an seinem zweiten Schultag als Randgruppe geoutet hatte!) Heute war der zauberspruch 'Fliegikus' dran, mit dem man Gegenstände durch den Raum fliegen lassen konnte. Tim beherrschte diesen Zauber natürlich schon lange, aber trotzdem arbeitete er mit- denn so gehört es sich für ein tolerantes Mitglied der gesellschaft: auch auf die Schwachen muss man Rücksicht nehmen. Um Tim noch ein bischen mehr zu fördern, ließ ihn Professsor Flittwick schwere Ambosse durch die Gegen zaubern. Einen davon ließ Tim 'zufällig' auf den Kopf eines Slytherins fallen. Dieser war ghrobschlächtig, hatte einen Stiernacken und kleine, gemein schielende Augen. Sein bösartiges Aussehen wurde nur noch von dem Totschläger übertroffen, der an seinem Gürtel hing. Da Tim Gewalt eigentlich verabscheute, hätte man sein Verhalten als unverschämt ansehen können, aber seine Tat war ja gegen einen Slytehrin gerichtet und die waren, wie allgemein bekannt war, alle böse.

Deshalb erhielt Tim auch 300 Hauspunkte für seinen hervorragend ausgeführten Zauber, während Ball eine Tafel von 'Honigtopfs bester Schokolade' aß.

"Oh man, Ball. Frisst du eigentlich nur noch? Es fällt mir echt schwer neben dir nicht noch besser auszusehen, als eh schon." stöhnte Tim, während Gaby kicherte.

"Das ist physikalisch auch gar nicht anders möglich!" sagte Karl und rückte seine Nickelbrille zurecht. "Wenn man nämlich die Zusammensetzungen eurer DNA beachtet..." begann er und rasselte dann den gesamten Inhalt des 400 Seiten langen Werks 'WIe die DNA uns beeinflusst' runter.

"Bibliothek, spar dir das!" fuhr Tim ihn an. Er verabscheute unnötiges Gerede. "Lasst uns lieber über meinen unglaublichen Fund sprechen." Tim zog das Amulett hervor, dass er wenige Zeit zuvor im siebten Stock gefunden hatte.

"Das ist wunderschön!" hauchte Gabi. "Ja, aber nicht so schön wie du." sagte Tim- und wurde prompt rot. Gaby war seine einzige Schwachstelle. Um seine Peinlichkeit zu übertönen fuhr er Ball an: "Wisch dir mal den Mund ab, das sieht ja aus, als hättest du dir eine Schokomaske aufgetragen." Die ganze Klasse lachte und nach einem Moment der Überraschung stimmte auch Ball in das Gelächter ein.

Nur ein paar Slytherins glotzten eifersüchtig herüber, weil sie nicht so witzig waren.

„Wenn ihr noch einmal so dumm guckt, dann verprügel ich euch, bis euch hören und sehen vergeht!", rief Tim zu ihnen herüber. Er verabscheute Gewalt, aber wenn es um Gaby ging war ihm jedes Mittel recht.

Letztendlich beruhigten sich alle wieder und die Freunde widmeten sich endlich dem Amulett.

„Hmmm...", machte Tim. „Es sieht so aus, wie ein schwarzmagisches Objekt!"

Gabi zog bewundernd die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wie kommst du nur darauf, Häuptling?", fragte sie hingerissen.

Tim wurde manchmal Häuptling genannt, weil er Kapitän aller Quidditch Mannschaften war (usw.) und eben einfach allen vorgesetzt war.

„Na schau doch mal hin!", sagte er. „Da sind Schlangen und Runen eingraviert. Entweder bedeutet das, dass das Amulett von einem Parselmund erschaffen wurde, die nur böse sein können, oder jemand wollte nicht, dass man lesen kann, was auf dem Amulett steht. Was auch bereits auf eine Straftat hindeuten könnte!"

Seine Freunde stießen ein erstauntes „Ohhhh!" aus. Die umsitzenden Schüler hatten das Gespräch zwar nicht gehört, aber da jemand Tim bewunderte wussten sie, dass er wieder etwas grandioses gemacht oder gesagt haben musste.

Nun betrachtete auch Karl das Amulett. „Ich glaube ich kenne diese Runen! Ich habe sie schonmal in einem Buch gesehen. Es heißt „Runen des Bösen" von Alberto Fiesilitscho." Tim spitzte die Ohren. Ein Buch von einem Südländer? Das war sehr verdächtig! Die Runen waren bestimmt schwarzmagisch.

„Ich denke, dass ich sie entziffern kann...", sagte Karl, doch Tim riss ihm das Amulett vor der Nase weg. „NEIN!", rief er. Die anderen starrten ihn verwundert an.

„Denkt doch mal nach!", fuhr Tim sie an. „Wenn das nun böse Zauberformeln sind oder irgendetwas und Karl sie laut ausspricht, dann könnte er uns damit alle in Gefahr bringen!"

Die anderen ließen ein anerkennendes „Ahhhh!" verlauten und wieder sah die ganze Klasse voller Bewunderung zu Tim herüber. Professor Flicktwick lächelte und nickte ihm gönnerhaft zu.

Tim überlegte weiter: „Wenn das Amulett wirklich schwarzmagisch ist, dann kann es eigentlich nur aus einem einzigen Laden kommen..."

Die anderen rissen gespannt ihre Augen auf.

„Borgin & Burkes natürlich! Diverse Male wenn ich diesen Laden beschattet habe sind dort seltsame Gestalten ein und ausgegangen. Rocker, Tätowierte, grobschlächtige Kerle und neureich aussehende Spitzgesichter. Freunde, ich glaube wir haben eine heiße Spur.", lies Tim lautstark verlauten.

Seine Klassenkameraden und auch Gaby, Carl und Ball applaudierten begeistert. Jetzt wussten sie, dass alles Unheil früher oder später von ihnen abgewendet werden würde.

der restliche tag verlief recht normal: tim verprügelte eine gruppe hufflepuffs, weil sie nichts taten- und tim hasste nichts tun! Dann fand er einen Schatz, bestehend aus 100 Galeonen und einem wertvollen bild, anschließend übte er an ein paar verdächtig aussehenden dorfbewohnern ziemlich schwierige kampfsportzauber aus japan oder china oder sonst einem asiatischen land. tims meinung nach war es auch egal, aus welchem land genau der zauber kam, denn im grunde waren dort im osten ja eh alle gleich und wie allgemein bekannt war beherrschte dort ja auch jeder zauberer mindestens eine kampfzaubersportart. also musste tim sich in ALLEN kampfzaubersportarten üben, denn asiaten waren ausländer un somit höchst verdächtig.

Während er auf dem Gelände vor Hogwarts einen alten Mann rasend schnell im kreis herumschleuderte, unterhielten sich seine Freunde über das amulett. Sie saßen ein paar Meter von Tim entfernt, um ihm bei seinen Übungen zusehen und -jubeln zu können.

"Wenn es schwarzmagisch ist, dann ist es bestimmt schon sehr alt." schmatzte Ball zwischen zwei Bissen in einen überdimensionalen Schokoriegel (Mandelkrokant, mit einem Überzug aus Nugat und einem Marzipankern, eingebettet in Zartbitter-Vollmilchkuvertüre).

"Oh man, Ball, du bist so dumm!" sagte Gabi und ihre Wangen färbten sich vor Wut rötlich. "Tim hat gar nicht gesagt, dass es alt ist, also stell nicht so dumme Behauptungen an! Das ist doch total absurd!"

"ich denke, dass das Amulett schon sehr alt ist!" rief Tim in diesem Moment zu ihnen hinüber und beförderte dann den alten Mann in hohem Bogen in den verbotenen Wald.

"Wirklich tim? das glaube ich auch!" stimmte gaby ihm zu.

"Ausgehend von der Färbung des metalls und dem einwandfreien zustand des edelsteins, gehe ich davon aus, dass..." warf karl ein und hieklt einen vortrag über edelsteine und ihre fundorte, doch die freunde beachteten ihn gar nicht.

"Ich schlage vor, dass wir in der Bibliothek mehr nachschlagen!" sagte Tim.

"Was?" karl sah ein wenig überrumpelt aus.

"In der bibliothek, karl! ich meinte nicht dich, das muss dir doch klar sein. ich meine nie dich. klar, karl?" genervt stöhnte tim und sah sich nach jemanden um, den er verprügeln konnte. tim verabscheute es, seine wut an anderen leuten abzulassen, aber hier diente es doch einem guten zweck.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine neue Idee.

„Freunde!", sagte er. „Die Sache mit dem Amulett stinkt mir gewaltig. Ich habe beschlossen, noch ein paar Tage in Hogwarts zu bleiben, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen."

„Super!", schmatzte Ball. „Ich kann ja mal meine Eltern fragen, ob wir alle bei ihnen übernachten können! Dann wird das auch etwas einfacher, wenn wir nachts... na du weißt schon..."

In dem Moment kam Professor Snape vorbei und Ball konnte nicht weiter reden, denn Professor Snape war der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und deswegen ein natürlicher Fein der TCBG-Bande.

Tim und Snape beobachteten sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Schon vom ersten Tag an hatte Tim Snape für verdächtig befunden. Einzig und allein Dumbledores Vertrauen in ihn hatte Tim davon abgehalten in Snapes Büro einzubrechen um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Snape ging vorüber, denn so richtig traute er sich nicht an Tim heran.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass Dumbledore dir vertraut!", knurrte Tim leise. „Sonst hätte ich dich schon längst vermöbelt!" Tim verabscheute Gewalt, aber wenn es um die Gerechtigkeit ging, konnte er sich einfach nicht zurückhalten.

„Ball meinte", führte Tarzan Balls Satz schließlich zuende. „Dass wir dann Nachts besser rauskommen, ohne dass ich jemanden vermöbeln muss, damit er uns nicht verpetzt!" Mit „jemanden" meinte Tim Slytherins, denn niemand anders hätte es gewagt den Häuptling, den Kapitän und den Großmeister zu verpetzen.

„Ja!", jubelte Gaby. „Das wird toll!"

„Aber Klaue!", erwiderte Tim. „Du weißt doch, dass du Nachts nicht mit rausdarfst! Das ist viel zu gefährlich!"

Gaby zog einen Schmollmund, aber nickte, denn wenn Tim soetwas sagte, dann stimmte es auch.

Ball hatte es also so organisiert, dass sie noch am selben Abend in „Sourish Manor" einzogen. Die drei Jungs schliefen in einem Zimmer, und Gaby hatte eines direkt daneben. Nach dem Abendessen hockten sie im sourishen Wohnzimmer zusammen und planten ihre nächsten Schritte.

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir ersteinmal Borgin & Burkes beschatten!", sagte Tim und die anderen stimmten ihm sofort zu.

„Heute Nacht disapparieren wir in die Nokturngasse und bewachen den Laden."

Seine Freunde nickten, nur Gaby sah etwas traurig aus. Das konnte Tim kaum ertragen und um sie aufzumuntern riss er wieder einmal einen lustigen Witz über Ball.

„Mensch Ball!", schnauzte er und sah zu Willy hinüber, der sich grade den Mund mit einem Schokobrötchen, das nur aus Schokolade bestand (altes Geheimrezept der Familie Sourish) vollstopfte. „Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich dich heute mitnehmen soll. So laut wie du grunzt und schmatzt beim Essen wird uns jeder Verbrecher einen Kilometer gegen den Wind hören!"

Seine Freundin brach in helles Gelächter aus und auch die anderen stimmten mit ein. Dann beschloss Tim, dass sich alle noch etwas ausruhen mussten, bevor sie aufbrechen würden und sie gingen in ihre Zimmer.


	4. Im Schatten der Drogendealer

Gegen 10 Uhr schlichen Tim, Carl und Ball auf Zehenspitzen aus ihrem Zimmer. Natürlich hatten sie Balls Eltern nichts von ihrem Vorhaben erzählt, obwohl diese Tim sicherlich vertraut hätten, aber die drei wollten auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Sie verließen das Haus durch die Hintertür und machten sich bereit zum Apparieren. Eigentlich durften sie das noch nicht, denn sie waren erst 16 und Ball war sogar erst 15 und eigentlich konnten Carl und Ball auch gar nicht apparieren, aber Tim konnte es natürlich. Und da Kommissar Ringer ihm zutiefst vertraute, hatte er den ein oder anderen Hebel im Ministerium umlegen können, und so war die Spur, die auf jedem nicht minderjährigen Zauberer lag von Tim aufgehoben worden. So konnte Tim auch außerhalb von Hogwarts zaubern wie er lustig war, doch Tim hätte das niemals eingesetzt um anderen Menschen zu schaden oder sich selbst zu bereichern! Er verabscheute Gewalt, einzig und allein für die Gerechtigkeit und/oder Gaby war er bereit sie einzusetzen.

Er packte seine Freunde an den Armen, nicht ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen, da Willy schon wieder über und über mit Schokolade beschmiert war. Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwanden die drei und tauchten nur wenige Sekunden später wieder in der Nokturngasse auf.

„Wow Tim!", mampfte Ball, der sich schon wieder irgendwas Ekliges in den Mund schob. „Ich bin immer wieder überrascht davon, wie gut du das kannst! Ich werde das bestimmt niemals hinkriegen!"

Tim lachte spöttisch. „Wenn man solche Körpermassen bewegen muss wie du, ist das ja auch kein Wunder!"

Die vier schlichen sich, hinter Mülltonnen geduckt zu Borgin & Burkes vor. Hinter einem großen Container hockte Tim sich hin. Er hatte den Laden perfekt im Auge und konnte alles sehen und hören. Dass Carl und Ball hinter ihm nichts mitkriegen konnten, war ihm egal, sie waren sowieso nicht so brillant wie er und eine Sekunde lang überlegte Tim, wieso er sie überhaupt mitgenommen hatte.

Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein Rascheln und drehte sich blitzschnell um, zum Sprung bereit. Aber es war nur Ball, der in einer Mülltonne wühlte und ein paar Essensreste herauszog. Es sah aus wie vergammelter Käse und Ball wickelte die Scheibe um einen Schokoriegel, bevor er herzhaft hineinbiss.

„Willy!", zischte Tim so laut er konnte, aber ohne, dass ihn jemand anderes gehört hätte. „Du bist wirklich ein richtiges Schwein!"

Carl kicherte und Ball gluckste gedämpft über Tims Witz.

Tim wandte sich wieder seinem eigentlichen Auftrag zu. Da er unheimlich gute Augen hatte, scannte er auch den Rest der verdächtigen Gasse. Noch war niemand zu sehen, aber Tim hörte schwere Fußstapfen durch den nebeligen Abend klingen.

„Hört sich an wie ein grobschlächtiger Kerl. Bestimmt ein Kneipengänger oder ein Rocker!", dachte er für sich. „Da habe ich doch gleich direkt ein Auge mit drauf!"

Plötzlich bog ein grobschlächtiger Kerl um die Ecke. Er trug schwere Stiefel, ausgeleierte Cordhosen und einen schäbigen Mantel. Das fettige Haar hing ihm bis zum Kinn und er hatte eine Narbe auf der fleischigen Wange.

Tim beobachtete ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und sah, dass er in einer seltsam Aussehenden Spelunke verschwand. Das musste etwas zu bedeuten haben.

Tim wisperte seinen Freunden zu: „Ich bin sofort wieder da!" und mit einem Satz war er auch schon beim Eingang der Kneipe. Der Türsteher sah ihn herblassend an und sagte: „Keine Chance Kleiner, hier kommen nur echte Kerle rein!"

„Pass mal auf du heruntergekommener Lümmel! Wenn du mir nicht sofort die Tür aufmachst, dann schlitze ich dich mit Sectumsempra so weit auf, dass deine Frau dich nicht mehr erkennen kann!", blaffte Tim zurück. Der Türsteher erbleichte und machte ihm die Tür auf. Tim verabscheute Gewalt, aber wenn es für eine gute Sache war, dann war er bereit, sie auf sich zu nehmen.

Er betrat die rauchige Kneipe. Lauter seltsame Typen hingen hier ab! Die meisten sahen aus wie Landstreicher, aber es waren auch einige Rocker darunter. Tim sah gerade noch, wie sein Zielobjekt in einem verdächtig aussehenden Hinterzimmer verschwand. Er überlegte kurz. Ersteinmal musste er herausfinden, wer der Typ war, bevor er weitere Schritte gegen ihn einleitete. Er sah sich in der Kneipe um und entdeckte plötzlich Mundungus Fletcher. Ein schmieriger kleiner Typ, den Tim schon mehrmals verhaftet hatte, wegen hochkriminellen Machenschaften, wie z.B. Alkoholkonsum in Gegenwart von Minderjährigen oder dem Klauen ein paar loser Weintrauben in einem Muggelladen. Mit einem Flicflacsprung war Tim bei ihm und packte ihn am Kragen.

„Hey Mundungus!", knurrte er, während er den Banditen schüttelte. „Sag mir sofort wer der Typ ist, der in dem Hinterzimmer verschwunden ist!"

Mundungus war völlig perplex und Tim musste ihm ein paar Backpfeifen verpassen, damit er spurte. Er verabscheute Gewalt, aber wenn es um die Lösung eines Falls ging, war Tim jedes Mittel recht.

„D... das... das war Dorian Druglover...", stammelte Mundungus.

Tim ließ ihn mit einem lauten Knall fallen. Dorian Druglover? Von dem hatte Tim schon einmal gehört. Er hatte irgendetwas mit Drogen zu tun gehabt, als Kommissar Ringer im Dezernat für Zaubertrankdrogen gearbeitet hatte. Tim war sich fast ganz sicher, dass Dorian Druglover auf jedenfall schon mindestens einmal verhaftet worden sein musste. Diese Indizien reichten ihm um durchzugreifen. Wenn Tim irgendwo ein Verbrechen witterte, dann wollte er um jeden Preis Gerechtigkeit!

Mit einem Kampfsportzaubersprung war er vor der Tür zu dem Hinterzimmer und sprengte die Tür mit einem Bombadierungszauber. Auf der Stelle entwaffnete er die 5 Mann die sich in dem Raum befangen mit _Expelliarmus_ und fesselte sie zugleich mit _Incarcerus._

Die Verbrecher starrten ihn verdutzt an.

„So ihr widerlichen Gestalten!", brüllte Tim. „Ich habe euch auf frischer Tat ertappt!"

Ohne weiter nachzufragen nahm er eine Hand voll Flohpulver vom Kaminsims und warf sie ins Feuer. Dann streckte er seinen Kopf hinein und rief „Kommissar Ringer, Dezernat für alle möglichen Verbrechen".

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er Kommissar Ringer über die Vorgänge informiert und der Polizist versprach ein paar Beamte vorbeizuschicken, die die Gangster verhaften sollten.

Nach diesem Zwischenfall verließ Tim die Kneipe wieder. Er war einfach brillant. Doch jetzt musste er sich seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe widmen.

Er machte einen Salto von der Tür zurück in sein Versteck, weil er sich so gestärkt und euphorisiert von seinem Erfolg fühlte.

Carl und Ball hockten immer noch hinter dem Container. Carl erzählte Ball gerade etwas über die Vermehrung von Bakterien in Müllkulturen und Ball hörte ihm, ein Hühnerbein abknabbernd gespannt zu.

„So Freunde!", sagte Tim. „Da ich wieder da bin, kann es weiter gehen mit unserer Observation!"

Dann erzählte er davon, wie er die Drogendealer in der Kneipe hatte auffliegen lassen und er konnte Carl und Ball grade noch so stumm hexen, bevor sie lautes Gejubel ausbrachen. Um die gute Stimmung noch weiter anzuheizen machte Tim noch einen lustigen Witz darüber, dass Willy auch nicht besser aussah, als die Penner in der Kneipe und seine Freunde wanden sich in stummen Lachen.

Doch plötzlich nahm Tim etwas wahr. Es war eindeutig eine böse Aura aufgetaucht. Sofort blitzte er hinter dem Container hervor und sah Erwin Evilman, Edgars Vater die Straße entlang laufen. Er steuerte verdächtig auf Borgin und Burkes zu. Mit einem Hechtsprung war Tim auf dem Vordach des Ladeneingangs um einen besseren Ausblick zu haben. Erwin betrat den Laden, doch Tim war gewitzt. Er hatte eines der Langziehohren aus Weaslesy zauberhafte Zauberscherze dabei, die er bei ein paar jüngeren Schülern konfisziert hatte, als diese versuchten, jemanden heimlich zu observieren! Tim hasste Ungerechtigkeit und er würde niemals völlig grundlos fremde Leute bespitzeln.

Nun nahm Tim das Langziehohr und lauschte.

„Ich habe es nicht mehr!", keuchte Erwin grade.

„Was?", fauchte eine Männerstimme. Da die Stimme sehr hoch und rau war, ging Tim davon aus, dass sie zu Borgin gehören musste. Dieser war nämlich spitznasig und hager, wohingehen Burke grobschlächtig und bierbäuchig war, und zu so einer Person hätte nur eine tiefere Stimme gepasst.

„Es... es ist verschwunden! Jemand muss es gestohlen haben!"

„Sorg dafür, dass es wieder auftaucht, oder du bist deines Lebens nicht mehr froh!", brummte eine ölige, tiefe Stimme. Burke.

„Ja, Sir!", stammelte Erwin.

„Mach, dass du uns aus den Augen kommst!", haspelte Borgin wieder und Tim hörte dumpfe ungeschickte Schritte und Erwin stolperte aus dem Laden und lief die Straße entlang.

Mit einem Satz war er wieder bei Carl und Ball.

„Was hast du gehört?", wollten diese aufgeregt wissen und Tim erzählte es ihnen.

„Jetzt ist nur die Frage, was er gemeint haben könnte! Was ist nur verschwunden?", dachte Tim laut. Ball und Carl zuckten die Achseln, aber Tim hatte sowieso mit sich selbst geredet, er ging nicht davon aus, dass die beiden das Rätsel lösen konnten, wenn er nicht dazu imstande gewesen war. Immer noch grübelnd bestimmte er schließlich, dass sie wieder nach „Sourish Manor" zurückkehren sollten und sie disapparierten.


	5. Das Quartier des Teufels

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich die vier Freunde um halb sieben zum Frühstück im riesigen Esssaal von Sourish Manor (Tim hatte entschieden, dass sie alle genug geschlafen hatten). Dieser war etwa 400 Quadratmeter groß und beherbergte- abgesehen von einem 14,45 Meter langem Tisch mit 23 Stühlen nichts. Tim rümpfte die Nase, als der hauseigene Butler das Essen servierte: Gebratener Fisch, Rinderkotletts, Fritten, Gänsebraten, diverse Reissorten, Hackbraten, gebutterter Toast mit Bohnen, Würstchen, Sauerkraut, gezuckerter Rotkohl, kandierter Weißkohl, Kohlrabi, Gulasch und Cheeseburger, Cola, Limonade und Zuckerwasser- natürlich alles mit einer dicken Schicht Schokolade überzogen. Während Ball als einizger kräftig zulangte, begnügte Tim sich mit einer Buttersemmel und einer Tasse nährstoffreichem Kräutertee (die er irgendwoher hatte, einfach weil er Tim war!) Gaby und Karl gingen leer aus, aber darum konnte Tim sich jetzt nicht kümmern. Vom illustren Schmatzen Ball's im Hintergrund begleitet, erzählte Tim Gaby, was in der vorigen Nacht geschehen war.

"... und als ich dann Burgin und Burkes's Stimmen hörte, da war mir sofort klar, dass es nur abgrundtief böse Menschen sein können!"

Mit einem langgezogenen "Ooooooooh!" bestätigten seine Freunde, dass Tim wieder mal den richtigen Schluss gezogen hatte, auf den sie alle nie gekommen wären. Das hörte das restliche Personal von Sourish Manor und innerhalb weniger Sekunden erschienen 30 Angestellte in der Türe, die Tim anerkennend Beifall spendeten.

Bewundernd klimperte Gaby mit ihren unendlich langen und dichten Wimpern. "Du bist sooooo mutig Tim, ich glaube nicht, dass es noch jemanden auf der Welt gibt, der so mutig ist wie du!"

"Das hat nichts mit Mut zu tun, denn mutig will jeder sein! Das hat was mit Grips zu tun! Und davon hab ich nun mal am meisten. Ball hingegen besitzt gar keinen!" Sowohl das Personal, als auch Gaby, Karl und Ball brachen in heiteres Gelächter aus, bis Tim sie abwinkte.

"Genug jetzt damit, Freunde! Wir haben heute noch viel zu tun."

"Was denn?" fragte Ball schmatzend, während er eine mit Schokolade überzogene Gänsepastete in ein mit Schokolade überzogenes Steak einwickelte und alles dann aß.

"Oh man, Ball. Hast du eigentlich nur Schokolade im Kopf? Anscheinend hat dein Körper dein Gehirn abgebaut, um mehr Platz für Schokolade und Kakao zu schaffen."

Gaby und Karl nickten ernst, um Tim zu bestätigen, dann fuhr er fort:

"Erwin Evilman hat gesagt, dass ihm etwas gestohlen wurde, das bedeutet hier liegt en Verbrechen vor, dass er bestimmt nicht der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung gemeldet hat. Somit müssen wir zunächst aufklären, was gestohlen wurde und von wem, damit ich diesen Ganoven eine kräftige Lektion erteilen kann.

Danach bekommt Evilman auch noch eine Tracht Prügel, denn Straftaten müssen bei der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung angezeigt werden. Wo würden wir denn landen, wenn jeder selbst entscheiden könnte ob er einen Diebstahl melden will oder nicht? Ich sags euch: im heillosen Chaos würden wir landen. Als letztes müssen wir schließlich noch Burgin und Burkes besuchen, denn auch sie verdienen ein Tracht Prügel, weil sie Evilman bedroht haben. Ihr wisst, ich verabscheue Gewalt, aber hier dient es ja einem guten Zweck!

Hey Kralle," er wandte sich Gaby zu, "Ist dein Vater nicht auch Vorsitzender im 'Diebstähle die nicht angezeigt wurden'- Dezernat?"

Gaby nickte nur, denn sie wollte Tims beeindruckenden Vortrag nicht unterbechen.

"Sehr gut, dann wird er uns von dieser Seite also auf jeden Fall den Rücken stärken, wenn ich für eine gerechte Bestrafung sorge." Eigentlich verabscheute Tim Gewalt, aber wenn es darum ging, einen Menschen auf den rechten Weg zurückzuführen, dann war ihm jedes Mittel recht.

"Also, worauf warten wir noch? Auf gehts zu den Holzeseln!" bestimmte Tim und erhob sich.

"Aber ich hab noch nicht aufgegessen!" sagte Ball (sein Mund war gefüllt mit einer Gänseleberpastete in Schokolade, die er mit einem halben Liter Cola im Schokomantel hinunterspülen wollte)

"Ball, willst du, dass ich dich in ein Schwein verwandel? Naja, eigentlich müsste ich ja gar nichts dafür tun, denn du bist ja schon eins, aber ich könnte dir noch einen Ringelschwanz und eine Schweinsnase anhexen!"

Das brachte die vier Freunde zum lachen und so brachen sie bald auf. Ball war nochmal zurück in sein Zimmer gelaufen und hatte sich acht Tafeln Schokolade in seine Hosentaschen gestopft, aber die hatte er schon wieder aufgegessen, als er einige Minuten später zu seinen Freunden stieß.

"Wohin solls denn jetzt gehen Häuptling?" fragte Gaby.

"Das ist doch klar: Zu Evilman. Aber zuerst müssen wir seine Adresse rausfinden."

So flogen sie zu einer Telefonzelle. Tim sprang mit einem leichtfüßig Doppelflikflak von seinem Besen und betrat die Zelle. Dort hing ein dickes Telefonbuch, in dem die Telefonnummern aller Einwohner des Millionendorfes eingetragen waren. Tim blätterte innerhalb von 1,32 Sekunden das ganze Buch durch und stellte somit einen neuen Weltrerkord auf. Seine Freunde klatschten begeistert, doch das interessierte ihn jetzt nicht- denn er hatte eine beunruhigende Entdeckung gemacht: Evilman stand nicht im Telefonbuch. Vor Wut riss Tim das 285 Seiten lange Buch in zwei Teile.

"Was machen wir denn jetzt?" fragte Ball, als Tim ihnen das Problem erläuterte.

"Na ist doch ganz einfach: Gaby wird ihren Papi anrufen und ihn bitten, uns die Adresse zu sagen. Wenn er das nicht kann- z.B. weil ein weniger toleranter Kollege neben ihm steht und ihn mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch bedroht- dann wird Gaby einfach einen Azubi bezirzen und schon ist die Sache gebongt." Eigentlich verabscheute Tim Hinterhältigkeit, aber hier diente es ja dem Wohle aller Bürger.

Während Gaby telefonierte stand Tim neben ihr und sie hielt den Hörer so, dass er mithören konnte- immerhin war es besser, wenn er sich die Adresse auch merkte, denn Gaby war ein Mädchen und die konnten bekanntlich besser auf Holzesel aufpassen, als Adressen in ihren Köpfen zu speichern.

Während im Telefon das Freizeichen erklang erzählte Karl Ball etwas über das geheime Geheihaltungsabkommen von 1983, an das sich eigentlich jeder Beamte halten musste, aber ein Blick aus Tims Adleraugen (er hatte dank seiner guten Ohren natürlich alles gehört) ließ Karl verstummen.

"Hallo Papi, ich bins." flötete Gaby, als ihr Vater ans Telefon ging.

"Hallo Komissar Ringer!" begrüßte ihn auch Tim mit seiner extrem reifen, männlichen Stimme.

"Hallo Gaby mein Goldschatz, hallo Tim, wie geht es euch?" fragte Komissar RInger fröhlich.

"Duuuu, Papi? Wir brauchen ganz dringend eine Adressauskunft. Am besten auch einen kurzen Überblick über die Strafakte des Betroffenen.

"Aber Kinder, " lachte Komissar Ringer. "Worum geht es denn?"

"Das können wir leider nicht verraten, Komissar. Aber wir haben eine heiße Spur, die vermutlich ein ganzes Netzwerk an Lügen und Intrigen aufdecken wird. Es geht um Erwin Evilman!" Sagte Tim und ihm war sofort klar, dass er den Komissar damit auf seine Seite gezogen hatte.

"Na dann will ich mal nicht so sein. Ich weiß doch, dass du vernünftg bist, Tim." sagte der Komissar. Tim fand es echt stark, Komissar Ringer als väterlichen Freund zu haben.

"Also, Erwin Evilman, geboren am 29.02 1960- er hat einen Sohn: Edgar Evilman, ein junge ohne Zukunftsperspektive, er konsumiert trotz seines jungen Alters schon Cola. Und zwar nicht die light-Version!- wohnt in der Tunichtgutgasse 666. Aber im Moment ist er nicht zuhaus. Ich sehe ihn gerade durch mein Fenster, er steht auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und kauf sich eine Packung Gumminbärchen an einem Kiosk"

"Gummibärchen!" knurrte TIm. Er hasste diese gelantinehaltige Süßigkeit, denn in Gelantine waren bekanntermaßen schonmal BSE-Erreger gefunden worden.

"Danke, Papi. Bussi!" sagte Gaby und legte dann auf.

"Soso er ist also in einem Schaltjahr am 29.02. geboren worden. Das beweist einwandfrei, dass er Dreck am stecken hat, denn immerhin feiert er seinen Geburtstag nur jedes vierte Jahr an seinem wirklichen Geburtstag, dieser kriminelle Abschaum... die Tunichtgutgasse 666! Dann auf zu den Holzeseln!" sagte Tim und spurtete schon zu seinem Feuerblitz 5000.

Während Karl äußerst wackelig auf seinem Streberwisch 7 platznahm und Ball sich auf seinen Dickmannbesen Nr 80 quälte, saß Gaby galant auf ihrem Klappbesen auf (der war besonders praktisch, wenn TCBG wiedermal einen Fall gelöst hatten und Komissar Ringer Gaby direkt nach hause fuhr).

Und so flogen sie los- Tim natürlich allen voran, dahinter Gaby, dann Karl und ein Stück dahinter Ball.

"Oh man, nicht so schnell!" schnaufte Ball nach 3,9223 Minuten (Tim hatte mitgezählt!)

"Wenn du nicht andauernd so viel essen würdest, könntest du auch mithalten!" fuhr Tim ihn an, aber das hörte Ball nicht, weil er gerade den Kopf in einen Eimer voller flüssiger Schokolade steckte, den er im Vorratsbehälter seines Besens gefunden hatte. Als er wieder daraus auftauchte, war sein ganzer Kopf mit Schokolade voll.

"Das ist ja ekelhaft!" sagte Gaby und reinigte Balls Kopf mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, Ball so dreckig zu sehen, denn Tim hätte sich niemals so gehen lassen- und Tim war nunmal genau der richtige Maßstab.

Als Ball endlich fertig war, flogen sie weiter und bald schon kamen sie in die Nähe der Tunichtgutgasse.

"Hört mal zu Freunde!" sagte Tim und hielt an, damit auch alle gut seiner Stimme lauschen konnten. "Wenn wir die Tunichtgutgasse erreicht haben stellen wir die Holzesel irgendwo ab wo es ungefährlich ist, immerhin müssen wir Gaby ja mit ihnen alleine lassen. Dann schleichen wir uns näher ran, mit ein wenig Glück ist ja eins der Fenster offen. Denn ich werde hineingehen!"

"Nein!" hauchte Gaby, aber das war natürlich kein wirklicher Widerspruch, sondern mehr ein Ausruf der Bewunderung.

"Und was, wenn kein Fenster offen ist?" fragte Ball.

Tim sah ihn überrascht an. "Du isst ja gar nichts?"

"Ich hab grade einen Hühnerschenkel verschluckt und der rutscht nur sehr langsam meine Speiseröhre runter, darum..." sagte Ball, aber Tim fuhr schon fort.

"Sollte kein Fenster offen sein, werde ich halt eins einschlagen. Ihr wisst, dass ich Gewalt verabscheue, aber hier dient es ja der Aufklärung eines wichtigen Falls."

Zustimmend nickten seine Freunde und einige vorbeigehende Passanten warfen Tim bewundernde Blicke zu- immerhin konnte man ihm ansehen, dass er gerade etwas unglaublich kluges gesagt hatte, abgesehen davon kannte und liebte ihn hier sowieso jeder.

"Also los!" sagte Tim, aber nur einen Moment nachdem sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, fuhr der fahrende Ritter mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbei.

"Oh nein, Evilamn saß darin! Er wird vor uns am Haus sein! Wenn ihr angekommen seid, haltet euch im Hintergrund!" rief Tim noch und zischte dann mit Rekordgeschwindigkeit auf seinem Holzesel davon.

Gerade als er in die Tunichtgutgasse einbog, sah er Evilman zu seiner Haustüre gehen. Langsam rollte Tim näher und beäugte den Mann unauffällig. Er stieg mit hängenden Schultern die drei Treppen bis zur Haustüre hinauf und schloss diese dann auf. Tim verabscheute eine schlechte Körperhaltung, aber im Moment waren andere Dinge wichtiger. Ein wenig weiter sprang er mit einer Dreifachdrehung von seinem Holzesel und sicherte diesen mit mehreren Flüchen (u.a. Crucio und Sectumsempra). Dann schlich er unauffällig zu dem heruntergekommenen Haus Nr 666 und drückte sich im Schatten eines großen Busches an die Hauswand.


End file.
